REC DAV
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Light no quiere ser el uke de L, por eso le pedira ayuda a los chicos de la serie para que poder demostrar  con videos y una investigación buenamente realizada  que si hay Yaoi, será el seme ¿Lo logrará?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic de Death Note, (normalmente me la paso haciendo de Naruto-Akatsuki) pero hoy me desperté con esta idea para nuestro querido y amado ¬w¬ Dios Light. Por la razón de que he visto de muchas en las que es el uke OwO

Espero que os guste y sea de su agrado.

**Atención: Death Note no me pertenece, cualquier similitud con la realidad es meramente conincidencia.**

Mary is a good girl sempais :D

* * *

><p><strong>REC° MxM<strong>

**LIGTH**

Se ve un cuarto vacío, pintado de color blanco. Una cámara está grabando tan solo un banco vacío.

-Joder ¿no piensas aparecer?- pregunta la voz fastidiada de Mello.

-Bueno pues Light, ahorita mismo podría estar jugando algo guay- dijo Matt.

Entonces acto de presencia nuestro querido _Dios del nuevo mundo, _vestido con un traje formal. Se sienta en el banco, con los ojos cerrados y aparente tranquilidad. Suspira como si no hubiera querido hacer esto, y de repente frunce el ceño y su rostro se convierte en una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Tengo un par de cosas que decir!- grito a la cámara con su cara _friki _–Hace poco me he enterado de que en esta página siempre me ponen de pareja a ese fenómeno de L, y encima en la mayoría soy el uke. ¡Joder! ¿En realidad os parezco uke?-

-Pues… - dijo la voz de Mello detrás de la cámara -¿Nos estás preguntando a nosotros o…?-

-¡Ustedes dos a callar!- dijo Light levantando el puño hacia la cámara, se puede apreciar que se está poniendo completamente rojo.

-¡Eh! A mí no me puedes tratar de tú como a tus calzones tío- dijo Mello enojado y camina hasta donde Light amenazándole con el puño levantado.

Light se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos, ignorando a Mello.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- grito Mello -¡Yo te estoy ayudando a quejarte de los productores y de abusos!-

-Pero yo te estoy dando chocolate por ello ¿no es verdad?- pregunto Light mirándolo serio.

-¡Y eso a mí qué!- grito Mello -¿Crees que por chocolate voy a dejar que un _friki _como tú me ande tratando de perro?-

Light mete su mano en el bolsillo y saca una barra de chocolate Wonka. La abre y se la pasea por la mirada a Mello, quien se queda como un gatito mirando una bola de estambre.

-Eh… ¿Mello?- pregunta Matt desde su lugar

-¿No quieres el chocolate, Mello?- pregunto Light mientras le ponía el chocolate en la cara a Mello. Mello asiente y un hilo de baba cae sobre su mejilla –Bueno ¡a por él chico!-

Avienta el chocolate para otro lado y Mello se prepara para seguirlo. Se arroja contra la pared.

-Bueno, ¿en qué estaba?- pregunto Light mirando a la cámara nuevamente.

-Os estabas quejando del abuso del uke- respondió Matt. Entonces de repente el chocolate de Mello sale en la pantalla y cae justo al pie de Matt –No sé porque esto no me pinta bien-

Y de repente Mello se lanza contra el chocolate y tira a Matt.

-¡BUUUUAAAA!- grita Matt mientras cae junto a la cámara.

Se pierde la señal.

Un rato después la cámara vuelve a tener señal y se aprecia a Mello comiendo chocolate muy a gusto.

-Joder Mello. Pudiste tener más cuidado- dijo Matt

-¡Eh que la cámara tiene que apuntar hacia mi bella y hermosa cara!- grito Light

-Sí tú, te la crees que la flipas de todo ¿no?- susurro Matt enojado y molesto. Nuevamente pone la cámara en el rostro de Light –Bueno pues, a ver-

Pasaron diez segundos sin que Light dijera absolutamente nada. Matt y Mello cruzaron una rápida mirada.

-Nos has pagado por una hora ¿qué no piensas decir nada?- pregunto Mello con una ceja levantada

-¿Ya estás grabando?- pregunto Light mirando a Matt

-Desde hace veinte segundos tío- contesto.

-Ah- dijo Light y se pone en posición –Bueno, decía. ¿Qué os pasa a ustedes? Miren, voy de acuerdo que las fans yaoistas sean eso… pero ¡por Light! ¿no me pueden poner como el seme? ¿Qué tiene L que no tenga yo?-

-Un buen sentido de las oraciones de palabras- contesto Matt entre risas, y Mello también rompió a una carcajada

-¡No les estoy preguntando a ustedes, mocosos!- grito Light –Además, eso no tiene ningún sentido-

-¡Duh! Claro que sí Light, acabas de decir ¡POR LIGHT!- dijo Matt haciendo mucho drama en la oración que dijera el castaño -Y debe ser ¡OH POR KAMI!-

-¡Eso no tiene sentido! Yo soy el Dios del nuevo mundo, se debe decir así…- dijo Light mirándolos a los dos como si fueran unos incultos –Malditos ateos. Y sinceramente creo que L diría ¡POR EL DULCE!-

De repente la puerta se abre y entra Hidan.

-¡Ustedes son unos ateos de m****!- grita enseñándoles el dedo corazón –La oración correcta es ¡OH, POR JASHIN!-

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mello mirando al Akatsuki –Tú centro de quejas al _DAV _de al lado-

[DAV: Nombre que le puse a la institución de Derecho de Anime con Vida ^^]

-¡no me puedes decir nada ateo!- dice Hidan mientras lo mira con cara _friki _-¡P**** M****! ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Deidara?-

-¿Deidara?- pregunta Matt mirando al peli blanco

-¡Y encima estás con la p**** madera andante de Sasori!- grita mirando a Matt

-¿Madera andante?- pregunta Matt señalándose -¡Oe, oe! ¿A quién te crees que le estás hablando?-

Tira la cámara mientras se acerca a Hidan con una pistola, la cámara enfoca sus cuerpos de lado.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú con quién te crees que estás hablando, Sasori?- Dijo Hidan -¡Soy inmortal!- saca su guadaña

-¡Eh que le bajen, esta es mi queja!- grito Light

-¡Queja la que presentare yo por estarme confundiendo con el travestí!- grito Mello caminando amenazadoramente, con pistola en mano hacia Hidan.

-¡QUE NO SOY TRAVESTÍ, HUM!- grito una quinta voz y arroja una bomba al estudio DAV de Death Note.

-¡AAAHHHH!- gritan todos los presentes.

La cámara vuelve a perder señal.

Momentos después prende nuevamente.

-¡Os voy a cobrar dos de mis mejores cámaras!- grita Matt sollozando mientras capta a Light, nuevamente sentado en el banco. Solo que esta vez, su traje esta tiznado de negro, y algo chamuscad, al igual que su cara y su cabello muestra serias quemadas –Ya está-

-Bueno. Estaba diciendo…- comenzó Light

-No quiero interrumpir, pero tienes una llama quemando un mechón de tu cabello- dice Mello

-¡AAAAHHHH! ¡MI CABELLO NOOOOOO, HACED ALGO, HACEDLO YA!-

Mello corre hacia Light y trata de apagar el fuego golpeándole la cabeza con un palo.

-¡AUCH, AUCH, AUCH!- gritó Light mientras recibía los palazos.

-¡El fuego no se apaga!- grito Mello -¡Ayúdame Matt!-

Matt deja con cuidado la cámara y corre a ayudar a su compañero. Comienza a quitarse su chaleco y le pega a Light para ver si con ello se apaga por fin. El plan MM no funciona.

-¡Iré a buscar agua!- grito Matt y salió corriendo, Light estaba tirado en el suelo y se cubría la cara con las manos.

Pocos segundos después llegó Matt con un vaso y apartó a Mello de Light.

-¡APAGENLOOOO!- grito Light entre profundos alaridos de dolor. Matt con rapidez y decisión le hecho el líquido. Pero en vez de apagarlo… Hubo un destello a los pies de Matt y Mello -¡aaaahhhhh! ¡Jodeeerr!-

Mello y Matt se quedan callados y luego Mello mira a su amigo.

-¿Qué es lo qué has traído tú?- le pregunto mientras el castaño seguía gritando de dolor.

Matt se encogió de hombros –Un tío pelirrojo lo tenía. Creo que se llama Sasori, se lo estaba tomando y se lo quite-

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Mello alarmado -¡Ese sujeto es una marioneta, te apuesto a que esto que le has echado a Light es combustible!-

-Ah… entonces que tío más raro-

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grito Light.

Mello y Matt se miraron un segundo. Después comenzaron a pisotear la cara de Light con frenesí. Luego de unos treinta segundos el fuego en la cabeza de Light logró por fin extinguirse.

-Bueno, al menos le hemos logrado apagar- dijo Mello y se dirige a la cámara

-Lo sé. Y esta vez la cámara no se ha roto- dijo feliz el otro.

Mello apaga la cámara. Se va la señal.

Aparece Light sentado y con la mitad del cabello chamuscado y la otra calva. Tenía magulladuras en la cara y sangre por todas partes.

-¡Vale Light, cuando estés listo!- grito Matt con cámara en mano.

Light pone su pose guay de cruzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos, calculadoramente calculador.

-Bueno- dijo, abriendo los ojos –Decía… ¿qué tiene L que yo no tenga para ser el seme de las historias? ¡No me vais a decir que lo tiene más grande que yo!- pone una mano en su rodilla -¿Y esa manera en que actúa? ¿Sin peinarse, sin dormir? ¡El sujeto coge lo primero que ve en el armario! Y tengo hechos que los prueban ¡Corre el video, Mello!-

-¡No me des ordenes!- grito el rubio.

Las luces de la habitación se apagan y aparece una imagen en la blanca pared. Se ve el típico 3, 2, 1 de las viejas películas y después aparece un titulo.

"L= NO SEME"

El video comienza con un L sentado en su silla giratoria. Parece estar concentrado en las computadoras.

De pronto L comienza a girar en su silla giratoria.

-¡Wiiiiiiii!- exclama mientras la silla da vueltas rápidamente, levanta los brazos y sonríe como si de un pequeño niño en un parque de diversiones se tratara. Luego de unos segundos la silla se detiene frente a Light y L desaparece su sonrisa y se pone en su típica posición -¿Qué hay, Light?-

El video cambia.

El modo de la cámara es nocturno. Se ve a un L caminando a escondidas en la noche hacia un refrigerador. El peli negro mira de un lado a otro, después se acerca a abrir el refrigerado y ve un enorme pastel. Se lame los labios y lo saca. Se lo lleva a la habitación y cierra la puerta.

El video se pausa.

-Esto… no comprendo cómo es que eso prueba que eres mejor seme que L- dijo Matt confundido

-Ah- dijo Light –Se han de haber juntado los videos. La verdad es que sucede que L me había estado echando la culpa con Watari, acusándome de que me robaba los pasteles por las noches-

-Oooohhh- respondieron los MM al unísono.

-Que siga el video- dijo Light. Mello le vuelve a poner play al video, y Matt enfoca con un acercamiento la pared donde se proyecta éste.

Esta vez aparece Light con un traje de baño completo a rayas blancas y rojas, un salvavidas de caballito morado.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Ese noooo!- grito el castaño y se arrojó frente al proyector y tapo sus fotografías.

Mello y Matt, detrás de la cámara se miraron. Mello le puso pausa al proyector, lo apagó. Matt comenzó a lanzar risillas ahogadas, mientras que Mello trataba de no mirar al castaño, saco un chocolate y lo mordió mirando el proyector.

Nuevamente se ve a L en una habitación de hotel de súper lujo. Parece que el video fue sacado de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la habitación. L camina hasta su grabadora estúpidamente grande. Pone un disco y le da play.

Una música comienza a hacerse presente. L saca unos lentes de su pantalón mientras la música avanza.

Se a una vuelta al estilo Michael Jackson. Y de repente, empieza a marchar al estilo soldad, justo al par de la "música". Los pasos en la canción terminan mientras L hace un paso al estilo cangrejo. Comienza un tono y prodigue varios segundos y entonces la voz de una mujer resuena por el cuarto.

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this_

_Alejandro_

_Oh (oh, oh, oh)__Oh (oh, oh, oh)__She's got both hands__In her pocket__And she wont look at you__Won't look at you__She hides through love__A super seal__She got a halo around her finger__Around you__(Pre-chorus)__You know that I love you boy__Hot like Mexico, rejoice__At this point I gotta__ choose__Nothing to loose__(Chorus)__Don't call my name__Don't call my name, Alejandro__I'm not your babe__I'm not your babe, Fernando__Don't wanna kiss__Don't wanna touch__Just smoke one cigarette more__Don't call my name__Don't call my name, Roberto__Alejandro__Alejandro__Ale-Ale-jandro__Ale-Ale-jandro__Alejandro__Alejandro__Ale-Ale-jandro__Ale-Ale-jandro__Ale-Ale-jandro_

Y así L termina su canción nuevamente con el paso de Michael Jackson. Sacando un sombrero de no se sabe dónde y quedándose estático en su lugar.

El video es pausado por Mello, quien mira a Matt, que mira a Mello y ambos con cara de WTF

-¿Lo ven?- preguntó Light -¡Yo tengo razón!-

-¡EEEEHHHH! ¡BRAVOOOO!- comienzan a aplaudir los dos MM -¡L SAMMA ES TAN GUAY!-

Light se queda con los ojos en blanco.

-Demonios, ¿no viste cuando lanzo una pirueta en el aire?- pregunto Matt mirando a su amigo

-¡Olvida esa parte!- grito Mello -¡Fue mucho más guay cuando se movió al estilo gusanito!-

-¡QUÉ!- grito Light a los dos chicos -¿Cómo pueden creer que L es genial bailando eso?-

-Pues… ¡duh! Es L, obvio que todo lo que hace es guay- dijo Mello torciendo los ojos.

-¡Le pediré que me firme mi disco de Lady Gaga!- grito Matt dejando la cámara

-¡Bromeas! ¡Yo le pediré que firme mi frente!-

Ambos se marcharon dejando a un Light completamente confundido.

-¿Qué…?- comenzó a susurrar -¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?-

-Te diré que ha pasado- dijo una voz desconocida para Light. De la nada había aparecido Akasuna no Sasori con el puño en alto -¡Te has robado mi combustible!-

-Ah…- susurro Light

-¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora?-

-No-

-¡TE VOY A CONVERTIR EN MARIONETA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

Light salió corriendo con Sasori detrás de él.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Bueno... espero que os haya comentario sugerencia, etc... ya saben. REVIEW OwO<p>

¿Light lograra persuadir a la audiencia de que L= No seme? ¿Cambiara de ayudantes? Yo lo haría ¬¬ a menos que... Mello y Matt ^^u sorry, ¿Qué hacían ahí Hidan, Sasori y Deidara? Bueno, eso si tiene una explicación ahorita: Amo a Sasori y Deidara, y me pareció oportuno usarlos ^^ Hidan... no se de que fue ¬¬

No me tiren de loca sempais ^^ aunque lo estoy. Si quieren otro capi dejen review, si les ha gustado dejen review, si no les ha gustado dejen review con sugerencia. Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola sempais ^^ ¿Como les va en la vida? Mary espera que muy bien xq es una buena chica :D Pero eso no importa ¬¬; Estoy aqui para agradecerles leer y comentar esta historia frikeada que vino un día con dolor de cabeza y que bueno que les haya gustado ^^u tambien estoy aqui para dejarles el segundo capi de REC DAV de nuestro amado y querido Ligth en busca de su cometido XD Espero que os guste.

**Death Note no me pertenece... (no sé me aprendo su nombre del autor XD, sorry u.u) Tampoco: Naruto, Bleach, D Gray Man, Los Ositos Cariñositos, o cualquiera de otras series de las que aparescan personajes. Solo tome prestados.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

_Light seguía sin entender por qué había sido él, culpable ante la justicia del Akatsuki pelirrojo. Quería decir… Él no se había llevado el combustible. Pero, no debía llorar sobre la leche derramada. Literalmente estaba llorando sobre leche derramada. Con varios rasguños, su traje siempre bien acomodado ahora todo raído y echado a perder (era eso por lo que lloraba) y todavía semi calvo. _

_A penas había escapado de Sasori, se había puesto a buscan nuevos ayudantes para la causa L=No seme, porque estaba claro que Matt y Mello habían sido los peores ayudantes en la historia. O habría estado bien si hubieran hecho todo lo que había dicho él que hicieran. Al menos ya tenía otros dos ayudantes._

_Ahora mismo se estaba preguntando, ¿en qué universo paralelo, opuesto y sin sentido, Matsuda y Misa eran mejores ayudantes que los otros dos? _

_[N/a: en el mío ¬¬] _

**REC° DAV **

**MxM**

**PARTE 2 ^^**

Estamos en el mismo cuarto blanco del primer capítulo. No se ve a nadie. Se escuha como alguien grita y refunfuña. Entonces aparece Light con las manos en la cabeza, como si estuviera a punto de volverse loco. Luego aparece Matsuda apuntandole con el dedo.

-¡No pienso trabajar para tí Light!- grito Matsuda mirando al castaño con el ceño fruncido y con el traje desordenado -¡Mataste a L! ¡Mataste a tu padre!-

-¿En qué mundo?- pregunto Light desesperado, repitiendo la pregunta pos séptima vez -¡Ya te dije que estabamos actuando! ¡Nadie ha muerto!-

-¡Eso diselo a tu padre!- grito Matsuda con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡GRRRR!- grito Light jalandose los cabellos que sí tenía todavía -¡Se lo diré cuando regrese a casa, donde mi padre estara sentado tomando una **** cerveza y viendo CSI: MIAMI!-

-Vamos, no te enojes amor mío- dijo Misa sonriendo provocativamente y apreciendo en la pantalla -Matsuda san solo tomo demasiados calmantes-

-¿Y por qué han dejado que haga eso?- pregunto Light, un tanto preocupado por su ayudante. Bueno, a decir verdad solo lo quería porque Matt había regresado por su cámara y Matsuda era el único otro personaje que tenía una -Más bien, ¿por qué es entonces que no se calma?-

-Creo que las tomo con café- dijo Misa y ambos voltean a ver a un Matsuda que esta sentado con cara de traumadito meciendose hacia delante y hacia atrás, murmurando cosas sobre Ositos Cariñositos en su cabeza -Bueno. Por cualquier cosa no te preocupes Light kun, yo me encargare de que puedas hacer tu queja al DAV, ¡De ninguna manera permitire que te emparejen con ese tonto de L sí tú y yo somos novios!-

Light se preguntó que tan buenos sería eso de que siempre la emparejaran con Misa... probablemente no mucho mejor que ser el uke.

-¡OSITOS!- grito Matsuda y se arrojo como loco a la cámara, la agito como si fuera una persona a la que zarandeara y la arrojo a la cara de Light

-¡AUCH!- grito Light mientras caía al suelo. La cámara todavía graba a Matsuda quitandose el traje y apareciendo en un taparrabo.

-¡Matsuda, idiota!- grito Misa mientras se agchaba a recoger entre su regazo a un inconsciente Light -¡Ya sé! Lo despertare con un profundo beso como en los cuentos de hadas...- se acerca a Ligh y lo besa

-AAA-AAA-AAA- grito Matsuda como Tarzan mientras agarraba su cámara y salía corriendo con ella.

Del DAV de al lado se puede apreciar a un Deidara y a Sasori hablando con Naruto y Gaara de la posibilidad de ser hermanos.

-Más bien yo creo que tú eres hermano de Ino, te le pareces Deidara- dijo Naruto observando a Deidara -En serio que cuando te vi pensé que eras ella-

-¡QUÉ NO, HUM!- grito enojado Deidara -Soy un personaje completamente nuevo, y soy hombre ¿como pudieron confundirme con Ino alguna vez? ¿verdad Sasori danna?-

-Ah... claro, no te le pareces en nada- contesto Sasori bajando la mirada y sorbiendo de su combustible. Sí lo había confundido ¿pero por qué molestarse en decirlo? Todos lo habían hecho y quedado como idiotas cuando Masashi Kishimoto afirmo que Deidara era hombre, no quería ser uno de ellos.

-AAA-AAA-AAAAAAAAAA- grito Matsuda y los cuatro chicos giraron a verlo. Matsuda estaba golpeando a todos los presentes con la cámara como si se tratara de un jugador de futbol americano.

-Creo que los del DAV Death Note tienen problemas- dijo Gaara comentando algo por primera vez

-Y graves, hum- dijo Deidara

-¡Eh, esa ropa esta genial Dattebayo!- grito Naruto -¿Dónde la habra comprado?-

Matsuda los mira. Los cuatro chicos lo miran. Comienzan a hacerse para atrás. Matsuda sonrié y comienza a caminar en su lugar (me refiero a dar pasos sin caminar) y entonces salta y tira la cámara hacia Naruto.

-¡AAAHHH!- grito Naruto antes de recibir la cámara justo en medio de la cara. La cámara solo graba un Naruto con ojos en espiral.

-¡MUY BIEN! ¡MIL PUNTOS!- grito Matsuda mientras bailaba la macarena.

-¡Naruto, Naruto! ¿Estás bien?- gritaron los tres "amigos" de Naruto.

La cámara se apaga.

Vuelve la señal. Esta vez esta Light sentado en un banco, se le ve el cabello que tiene desordenado, su traje esta todo deshilachado y tiene besos por todas partes de su cuerpo. Tiene cara de traumadito.

-Bueno Light cuando estes listo- grito Misa con cámara en mano.

-Claro... - dijo Light preguntandose qué es lo que había pasado... solo recordaba a Matsuda arrojarle la cámara, era sorprendente que todavía funcionara -Bueno. En el capítulo anterior quería desmentir a todas las personas que piensan que L debe ser el seme de las historias yaoi de Death Note-

-¡Pero si L esta muerto!- grito Matsuda, la cámara gira a verlo y se ve que está atado a una silla con cara friki

-¡QUÉ NO!- grito Light -¡Por Light! ¡Prefiero regresar con los otros dos!-

-¡NO, no, nononononononono- dijo Misa corriendo hasta donde Light sin soltar la cámara -Quiero estar contigo Light kun. La próxima vez que hable alguien lo golpeare-

-Muy bien- dijo Light -entonces...-

Entonces recibió un golpe.

-¡Eh!- grito Light y recibio otro golpe

-¿Lo ves? ¡Golpeare a quien hable! ¡Oh, por Light! ¡Hable!- Misa se golpeo.

-Bueno- susurro Light mirando a su "novia" -Al menos ella sabe de religión- dijo feliz.

La cámara pierde señal.

Se ve que en la pared esta corriendo otro video de L, nuevamente de una de las cámaras de seguridad. Esta sentado en una cama estúpidamente grande. Mira de un lado a otro y empieza a silbar. Se pone de pie y se dirige a puntillas hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abre con cuidado y se asoma. En otra toma de otra cámara de seguridad, se ve un pasillo vacío y a L asomandose del cuarto. Luego de unos segundos se vuelve a meter.

Nuevamente se sienta en su cama y saca de debajo de la almohada un peluche de Barney. Lo mira con detenimiento y sonrié. Lo aprieta.

-Te quiero yo, y tu a mí- comienza a cantar el muñeco -Canta conmigo-

-Te quiero yo, y túa mí, nuestra amistad es de lo mejor, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te dire, mi cariño es para ti- termina de cantar L con una voz muy tierna y a próposito, con muy buena entoncción.

El video cambia y aparece un L sentado en un sillón mirando la tele. Parece que estuviera bastante aburrido. Después de un rato se pone de pie y hace unos estiramientos. Y entonces empieza a cantar, haciendo unos pasos bastante conocidos para el planeta. Sí señores, ahora no era Lady GaGa, era: ¡EL OSITO GOMINOLA!

_-Yo soy tu gominola_  
><em>Yo soy tu gominola<em>  
><em>Osito gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola<em>  
><em>Yo soy tu gominola<em>  
><em>Yo soy tu gominola<em>  
><em>Osito gomi gomi dulce gomi gominola oleo<em>

_Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola_  
><em>Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola<em>

_Bai ding ba doli fiesta_  
><em>Bamm bing ba doli fiesta<em>  
><em>Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop<em>  
><em>Bai ding ba doli fiesta<em>  
><em>Bamm bing ba doli fiesta<em>  
><em>Breding ba doli fiesta fiesta pop-<em>

El video termina y Light hace nuevo acto de presencia en la pantalla de la cámara.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Light mirando a MIsa y Matsuda que lo miran con cara de WTF. Light espera a ver si no reaccionan como los otros MM, pero en vano espero. Hubo una sonrisa de victoria -¿Verdad que esto lo prueba?-

-¿Probar qué?- pregunto Matsuda

-Que soy mejor seme que L- dijo Light como si se tratara de la cosa más obvia del mundo

-¡Ja!- se burló Matsuda y Misa le apunta con la cámara -¿Por qué tú podrías ser mejor seme? ¡Quiero decir, mirate!-

Light se miro.

-Eres demasiado cuidadoso con tu persona. L es... es... bastante seme- dijo Matsuda con voz de chico guay asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente y con los ojos adormilados.

-¿Quieres decir que es por esto que no soy seme?- pregunto Light confundido -Un hombre debe de cuidar su apariencia y usar bastante gel para el cabello-

-¡Sí, eso!- dijo Misa enfocando a Light con la cámara

-Pff, eso solo lo dice alguien como Hidan o Deidara- respondió Matsuda y Misa lo apunto con la cámara -Y existe el SasoDei, el ItaDei, el KakuHidan-

-Ey... - dijo Light y vuelve a aparecer en pantalla -Itachi también se arregla el pelo bastante, ¿y es el seme? Ahí tienes una buena prueba de que eso no tiene nada que ver-

-Claro que tiene mucho que ver- respondió Matsuda, Misa lo giro a ver

-Claro que no- respondio Light y Misa lo apunto -Mira Matsuda... te traere varias parejas yaoi... y veras que en la mayoría existe el seme que se cuida-

-¡Ja! ¿Y solo me traeras parejas que tú veas? ¡Pues fijate que no! ¡Desatame y te lo muestro!-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¡Se supone que tú deberías estarme ayudando!-

-¿Y por qué? ¡Mataste a tu padre y a L!-

-¡QUE NO LOS MATÉ, PEDAZO DE *****!-

Por cada vez que uno hablaba Misa giraba la cámara al interlocutor.

-¡Entonces suelta!- grito Matsuda

-¡VAS! ¡Misa suelta a Matsuda y nos vamos a ver que pareja de yaoi tiene un seme arreglado como yo!- ordeno Light

-Pero Light...- dijo Misa

-¡Hazlo ahora!-

Misa obedeció a Light y Matusa sonrió triunfante.

-Ya verás Light, te demostrare a las parejas yaoi...- dijo

-Y tú verás cuan equivocado estás en tu teoría- dijo Light sonriendo macabramente -Misa, trae la cámara- dijo y salió del estudio DAV, seguido por Matsuda

-No se... porque esto no me gusta nada- dijo Misa mientras apagaba la cámara.

* * *

><p>La cámara se enciende y Misa apunta a ver a Light y a Matsuda, que se miran triunfantes, estilo Naruto vs Sasuke. Y es con ellos con quienes han decido pasar primero...La cámara tambien los enfoca, estan sentados en una banca, junto a Sakura.<p>

-Muy bien Light- dijo Matusda -Aquí esta una pareja yaoi que tiene un seme con el cabello despeinado-

-¿Eh?- dijo Sasuke mirando a los dos chicos con cara de WTF -¿Seme?-

-¿¡Pareja yaoi!- gritan Naruto y Sakura con los ojos en blanco y completamente rojos.

-Hmph- dice Light -No cuenta si el uke es también de pelo despeinado-

-Pero tiene un seme de pelo despeinado-

-Sí. Pero adivina que...-

-¿Qué?-

-Naruto también ha sido emparejado con Sai.-

-¡PERO QUÉ C***!- grito Naruto aturdido

-Así es. Con Sai, y eso significa pelo bien peinado. También con Itachi, mira, incluso se empareja a este- señala a Sasuke -Con Itachi-

-¡PERO QUÉ PORQUERÍA DE *****!- gritaron los tres ninja

-Oh, pero también esta con Gaara- dijo Matsuda a la defensiva

-Y con Neji Hyuga- arremete Light

-¿Neji...?- pregunta Naruto aturdido

-Pero los papeles se pueden intercambiar- dijo Matsuda molesto

-Pero no lo hacen-

-¡ARG!- grita Sakura y se pone de pie -¡SI NO SE VAN LOS DOS LES VOY A METER UNA...!-

Antes de que termine la oración los tres chicos "investigadores" ya se fueron.

La cámara enfoca a Deidara.

-Exactamente... ¿qué es lo que quieren aquí, hum'- pregunta Deidara mirandoles

-Solo estamos haciendo una investigación- responde Light a Deidara sin dejar de ver a Matsuda -Bien. ¿Qué piensas moestrandolo a él?-

-Pues, la pareja del SasoDei.- responde Matsuda a la defensiva. Estira la mano y jala algo

-¡Ah!- grita Sasori apareciendo -¿Pero qué te pasa?- le grita enojado -¡TÚ!- grito señalando a Light. Antes de poder hacer algo Matsuda le hace agacharse y muestra el cabello de Sasori acercandolo a la cámara

-¿Lo ves? ¡Seguro que no se pasa nunca el peine por el cabello!- grita Matsuda victorioso

-¿Sasori Danna?- pregunta Deidara mirando a su maestro mientras forcejea para salir de los brazos de Matsuda

-¡Voy a presentar una queja contra ustedes!- grito Sasori molesto. Light lanza una risita.

-Pero solo es con él- dijo y jalo dos cosas o más bien a dos personas -¿Ves? ¡También existe el HidanDei y el ItaDei, y estos dos- aparecen en la pantalla un Hidan y un Itachi confundidos -Se arreglan como yo-

Matsuda suelta una maldición y suelta a Sasori que cae al suelo.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿a quién escogería?- pregunto Matsuda y gira a ver a Deidara, Light también lo hace y la cámara enfoca a un Deidara con la boca abierta, rojo como tomate y que no respiraba.

-No se trata de escoger. Las fans te los ponen, yo no escogí a L- dijo Light.

Itachi e Hidan se miran. Sasori levanta la cabeza.

-...- Deidara

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién te parece más sexy? ¿Alguno de los frikis que siempre se arreglan?- dijo Matsuda torciendo los ojos

-¡Jashin te maldice!- grito Hidan ofendido

-Sufriras 72 horas- dijo Itachi

-¿O el perfecto especimén de cabello rebelde de aquí?- pregunto Matsuda señalando a Sasori e ignorando a los otros dos. Sasori mira a Matsuda con un sonrojo notable en las mejillas

Light se abstuvo de decir cualquier cosa en contra del pelirrojo debido a su última conversación amistosa. Así que solo espero. Todos esperaron.

-Yo...- dijo Deidara -Etto...- y entonces se desmaya

-Parece que lo han asustado- dijo Misa bajando la cámara

-¿Ves? ¿Un buen uke de cabello exageradamente arreglado?- dijo Matsuda

-¡Joder, si aquí ha semes de cabello arreglado!- grito Light

Los tres personajes de Death Note se van alejando.

-De verdad que esos tiene problemas- dijeron Sasori, Itachi e Hidan al unísono.

La cámara se apaga. Vuelve a encenderse.

-¿D Gray Man?- pregunto Matsuda mientras Misa levantaba la cámara y apuntaba a sus compañeros y a tres chicos que estaban ahí parados con cara de no saber que onda.

-Sí- dijo Ligth orgulloso, se acerca a Kanda (uno de los que estaban ahí, junto con Lavi y Allen) -Tú- dijo autoritario. Kanda lo mira con una ceja levantada

-Yo que tú no haría eso tío- dijo Lavi sonriendo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Light -Solo queremos preguntarles unas cuantas cosas-

-Okey- dijo Allen amablemente -Pero yo que tú me andaría con cuidado con bakanda, jejeje-

-¿No me digas así, estúpido moyashi!- grito Kanda con los ojos llameantes.

-Okey- dijo Allen nervioso

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Light -Kanda es claramente el seme-

-¡SEME QUE CUÁ!- gritaron los tres personajes

-Pero Allen también se cuida el cabello- dijo Matsuda cruzandose de brazos

-¿Eh?- pregunto Allen confundido

-Pero no sirve si Kanda es el seme. También lo es de Lavi- respondio Light

-¿Mi seme?- pregunto Lavi con ojos abiertos de par en par

-¡Vuelve a decir eso!- grito Kanda rojo como tomate

-Lavi también es su seme- dijo Matsuda -Y uno mucho mejor-

-¿Me estás llamando uke?- pregunto Kanda molesto

-Bueno...- dijo Light mirando a Matsuda -También Lavi tiene a Tiki-

-¡TIKI MIK!- gritaron Lavi y Allen juntos

-Tambien lo es de Allen- dijo Light triunfante -Ahí tienes dos: Kanda y Tiki-

-¡ESO ES TODO!- grito Kanda -Te voy a meter a mugen por el...-

La cámara se apaga cuando Kanda arroja a Light y Matsuda sobre Misa.

Vuelve a prenderse.

-¡Ya me canse Light kun!- grito Misa

-Cállate Misa, y enfoca bien la cámara- dijo Matsuda.

Misa lo obedece luego de dar un largo suspiro. Se ve a Ichigo y Uryuu mirandolos con una ceja levantada.

-Aqui esta otro ejemplo de que el de pelo despeinado es el seme- dijo Matsuda con aire superior

-¿Eh?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos

-No es un buen ejemplo. Es practicamente lo mismo, solo que al revés. El rubio es el seme, pero no e sun buen seme- dijo Light

-¡Aguarden! ¿Por qué él tiene que ser el seme?- pregunto Uryuu enojado señalando a su amigo, dejando ver cuanto compite con Ichigo

-¡YO POR QUÉ TENGO QUE ESTAR CON ÉL!- grito Ichigo señalando al peli azul.

-También esta otras muchas parejas- dijo Light molesto -Mira esta...Ammm ¡Byakuya e Ichigo!- grito triunfante

-¡PERO QUE ****!- grito Ichigo todavía más indignado. Uryuu lo miro con cara de O.O

-¡Y también esta con Renji!- grito Matsuda

-Pero Renji tiene el cabello largo y se lo peina...- dijo Misa

-¡Y también hace pareja con Byakuya!- grito Matsuda

-¿Y cuál de los dos es el seme?- pregunto Light

-Se turnan-

-Pero ambos cuidan su cabello- dijo Light

-No...- Matsuda se queda callado -¡DUH!- dice como Homer Simpson

-Je, ¿lo ves? Hay muchas parejas que...- comianza a decir Light

-¡Ulquiorra y Grimmjow!- grito Matsuda -¡Ahí van!- grita señalando al otro lado -¡Y MIRA!, ¡ANDA MISA, TOMA LA NOTA!-

-¿Que...? ¿Que nota?- pregunto Misa

-¡Dame la cámara!- grito Matsuda y tomo la cámara, la levanto y enfoco la cámara a Ulquiorra besando apasinadamente a Grimmjow

-Vaya...- dijo Uryuu mirando a lo lejos -Así que esos dos si son... gey, despues de todo-

La cámara se enfoca.

-OH! Siempre espere por ver esto...- dijo Matsuda -Lo sabía-

-¡ERES UN ENFERMO!- grito Ichigo antes de meterle un buen porrazo en la cabeza, Matsuda cayo junto con la cámara al suelo. La cámara sin dejar de apuntar a los dos chicos que se besaban. Se apaga.

De vuelta al estudio DAV de Death note. Misa, Matsuda y Light entran súper cansados y se sientan en el suelo. Ligh y Matsuda se miran.

-¡He perdido otro día por tu culpa!- grito Light enfadado -Tú y tú seme es igual a L porque nunca se peina. Y encima me he enemistado con la mitad de Shonen Jump-

-Pero he probado algo ¿no?-

-Claro que no- dijo Misa de mal humor -Lo único que han probado es que son unos locos que aman el yaoi. Yo me voy de aquí... Nos vemos en casa Light kun- dijo en tono meloso Misa mientras salía del estudio.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio entre Matsuda y Light.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que los que se arreglan mucho es por que no tienen nada y quieren impresionar a las chicas con su cara bonita- dijo Matsuda y Light le mira ofendido.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!- gritaron varias voces desconocdidas para los dos chicos. Todos los chicos esteticos de Shonen Jump, habían escuchado a Matsuda.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>Muy bien! espero que les haya agradado el capi de hoy :D sempais.<p>

¿Qué pasara ahora con Light y Matsuda? ¿Por qué es que Light y Matsuda creyeron que "entrevistar" a todos allá afuera sería buena idea? ¿por qué esas parejas son las únicas que puse? Bueno... =/ Cuando las busque en internet la mayoría fueron de esas ^^u ¿Light lograra su cometido? Yo creo que con Matsuda no... quizá Misa todavía pase la prueba :P

Si quereís saberlo, dejen review :D


End file.
